


Breathless

by shadowhostage (thenakednymph)



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Breathless, F/M, Jareth - Freeform, Labyrinth - Freeform, Sarah - Freeform, shadowhostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/shadowhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah's not breathing. - Short. Very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

"Come on Sarah, breathe." Magic exploded from his fingertips into Sarah's body as Jareth desperately tried to get her to breathe. Finally, her body spasmed beneath his hands and she choked up water as her heart slammed back into motion.

She gasped and heaved, rolling over and pulling air deep into her lungs as water streamed from her hair and face. Panting, Jareth reclined back on the stone, relief written in every line of his face as he watched her, grateful that she was alive.

"Well," he said lightly, watching as Sarah recovered. "That was exciting."


End file.
